


You're in For a Trick or Treat

by Swax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Shipper Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Halloween, destiel first kiss, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swax/pseuds/Swax
Summary: Dean wants to celebrate Halloween with Sammy and Cas this year. Little does he know what the night has in store for him.Oh, he's in for a treat!





	You're in For a Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> My first fluff, and my first actual Destiel work (I've only written very low-key Destiel before...) I hope you'll like it! ♥

“Let's celebrate Halloween this year!” Dean exclaimed enthusiastically as he barged into Sam's room.

His brother cocked an eyebrow.

“Why? You’ve never liked Halloween, you keep saying that for us, Halloween is every day.”

“Ah! Come on! Don’t kill the mood,” Dean replied.

Sam chuckled, he had learned not to ask questions and just go with the flow.

“So what? We dress up?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, dressing up, drinking, eating candy, the works,” Dean added with a grin.

“O. . .kay. Actually, there’s this bar that always organises something for Halloween. Could be fun,” Sam said finally giving in.

“Awesome! I’ll tell Cas!” Dean said happily as he left his brother’s room.

“The door!” Sam yelled. He chuckled shook his head and closed it himself.

Dean was definitely in a good mood.

In the library, Dean had been in a lively conversation with Castiel, the angel.

“I don’t understand. Why do you want me to change clothes?” the angel asked, confused. “You do know I can clean up instantly,” he added.

Dean smiled fondly.

“That’s not what I meant. For Halloween, you get to dress up, pretend to be someone you’re not—”

“Why?” Cas asked.

“Because it’s fun.”

“I’m already pretending, Dean. I’m dressed up as Jimmy Novak.”

The hunter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No, I mean clothes, not vessels.”

“Oh.” Cas simply uttered. “So what should I dress as?”

“Whatever you want! That’s the whole point! Kids usually dress up as something scary, women as something sexy—”

“So what should I dress as?” Cas repeated.

Dean chuckled.

“Well, guys dress up as superheroes mostly, or anything they wish they were in real life.”

“Oh, okay,” Cas simply replied.

“Sooo. . . You’ll do it? You’re in?” Dean asked with a huge expectant grin.

“Yes okay, I’ll do it.”

“Awesome! Then we’ll go to that bar Sam talked about and we’ll get drunk! That’ll be so cool!”

“I don’t think my temperature will change by ingesting copious amounts of alcohol.”

Dean laughed wholeheartedly and patted his best friend’s shoulder. He went back to his room leaving a confused Cas alone in the library.

**

An hour later Dean was ready to go shopping for his costume. They had all agreed to go separately to keep it a surprise.

Given that Halloween was later that day, each and every single costume shop had been raided and Dean didn’t find much.

It was either a cheap Zorro costume or a borderline racist Huggy Bear one. He was about to leave for the next shop when he found it buried under a pile of ageing Scooby Doo and sexy Alice in Wonderland outfits. He took some other accessories to perfect his costume and left quite happy with his findings.

When he got back to the bunker he gave Sam the go-ahead for him to go get his costume. He went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and met Cas at the library table.

“So, any ideas about your costume, Cas?” Dean asked chewing as he spoke.

“Yes,” the angel replied.

Dean stared at him expectantly without a word. Castiel stared back with his eyebrows raised.

“Erm... Care to elaborate?” Dean said. 

“No. We agreed to keep it a surprise,” he got up and disappeared inside the depths of the bunker. Dean shouted after him.

“Dressing up as Jimmy without a trench coat doesn’t count!” He smiled and devoured his sandwich in a haste, already impatient about the night to come.

Three hours later, as it was almost time for the festivities, Sam came back.

“Whoa, dude! You took your time!” Dean said, “and now Cas won’t even have time to get a decent costume!” he finished disappointedly.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Sam said with exasperation, “I’m not the one who literally woke up this morning and wanted to celebrate Halloween. If you had made up your mind sooner, we’d have more time!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “So what d’you get?” he asked trying to catch a glimpse inside his brother’s bag. Sam swiftly hid the bag behind his back.

“Hey, no peeking! Anyway, you should get changed. We don’t have much time.” And on that note, he went to his room.

Dean cleaned up his plate then headed to his room. Before reaching it, he knocked on Cas’s door. No response. He opened the door ajar.

“You there, buddy?” he asked. Still no response.

He opened the door wide. The room was empty.

“Dammit Cas, we’re going to be late, where the hell are you?”

He left the angel’s room and headed to his own.

**

Half an hour later Sam was ready and quite proud of himself. He headed to the library but the lights suddenly went off, soon replaced by the emergency power. Something was wrong. In the bunker, the lights  ** _never_** went off for no reason.

Entering the library as swiftly as a cat, Sam grabbed the gun that was hidden underneath the table.

Someone was standing still at the top of the stairs that looked down on the war room, their back turn on him. Sam entered and aimed at them silently.

“Hey!” he called out. But the silhouette remained still. Sam cautiously climbed the steps his gun still pointed on the silhouette and just as he was reaching out to them, they spun to face him.

Sam gasped in horror and backed against the wall as the silhouette shouted “Booh!” with Dean’s voice.

A torchlight still under his chin for dramatic effect, the eldest hunter barked with laughter. Sam pushed his brother against the handrail.

“That’s not funny! I could have shot you,” Sam said.

But Dean was gasping for air, with tears his eyes.

“Man! You should have seen your face,” he managed between roars of laughter. He wiped his tears but kept on laughing.

“Your 8-year-old girly scream alone—” he broke into another fit. Sam grunted as he stormed down the stairs. Dean switched the lights back on, revealing a multicoloured outfit, a painted face with a huge smile matching a bright red wig and a red nose.

He followed Sam down the stairs.

“I mean, I was hoping for—”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam interrupted.

“But I got even more than—”

“Seriously dude, shut up,” Sam said between his gritted teeth, getting more upset by the second.

“Wait ‘till I tell Cas” Dean replied completely ignoring his brother. Sam spun to face him.

“Fuck you, okay?” he barked.

But it only made Dean break out into yet another fit.

Sam sat begrudgingly at the table, fuming.

Dean collapsed in front of him took off the wig and ruffled his light brown hair.

“Seriously though, you need to get this checked out, man,” Dean said. “I mean with everything we face. . . What’s up with clowns?”

Sam scowled. Dean raised his hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay,” he said before changing the subject. “So— Nice costume. I see we both chose something to pick on someone else,” he smiled.

Sam was wearing a white toga, complete with white wings and golden halo. His attitude shifted but he was obviously still avoiding direct eye contact with his brother.

“I don’t know I just wanted to see his reaction,” Sam replied. “Where is he anyway?”

Dean shrugged. “No idea, he wasn’t in his room.”

Sam stood up. “Well maybe we can call him from the bar and he’ll join us?”

Dean agreed reluctantly and they both headed to the bar.

 **

Dean had ordered a “House special”. It was a triple cheese and bacon burger, with crispy onion and a secret sauce that tasted delicious, with a side of curly Cajun fries. He had ordered the exact same for Cas, and because it was some sort of celebration Sam had also ordered a burger, but it was much smaller and less decadent.

Sam glanced at the additional plate with a smirk and asked: “Still waiting for him to show up, huh?”

“Can’t blame a girl for hoping,” Dean said as he clinked his bottle with Sam’s.

And for the next thirty minutes, Dean had been rambling on about Cas. And stuffing his face with his crazy burger didn’t even stop him.

“I don’t know man, I mean, he said he’d be here, so where is he? We never have fun,” Dean said after swallowing yet another mouthful. “We never dress up, you’d think for once in his life he could try and take the stick out of his ass!”

Sam tried his best not get too annoyed with his brother but right now he really wanted Cas to arrive to shut Dean up or he would.

“And given how dorky he is,” Dean kept on, “it would have been so fun to see what costume he came up with! I’m sure he would go for something weird! Like a— Like a bee! You know how he loves bees.”

“Yes Dean, I know,” Sam sighed.

“Could you picture him with a stripy outfit, tiny wings,” (he wriggled his hand above his head,) “and cute antennas?”

“Cute?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah! Or, he could be dressed as a rainbow. He loves them too!

“Did you know that once, on a very sunny day, I saw him sitting by the lake staring at the sky? He had been there for at least three hours, waiting for a rainbow!” Dean explained, “I mean the guy saw Creation happen, he saw everything, and he didn’t know how rainbows were made. He said he “wanted to talk to God”, (saying so, Dean used air quotes) “ ‘cause did you know that, in the Bible rainbows are—”

“A promise from God, yes,” Sam replied.

“Exactly! A promise from God! So there he was, dorky little angel, staring at the ever blue sky, waiting on a rainbow. I had to explain to him that they weren’t promises, that it was only water refracting light at the right angle with the right conditions.” Dean paused. “I think I broke his heart a little,” he frowned.

“So anyway, we went behind the bunker and I created a rainbow with the garden hose. You should have seen his face, Sammy. The dude looked like a child on Christmas morning. He loves rainbows so much, he couldn’t stop smiling!” Dean said grinning.

Sam looked at his brother concealing a smile “I can imagine.”

“Okay, well let’s grab a drink,” Dean said heading to the bar.

With the place being so crowded, he didn't realise Sam wasn't following him. He arrived at the bar and was about to order from the barmaid when he spotted a beautiful young woman. He smiled to her and offered her a drink. She gauged him looking up and down and scoffed with disgust.

“Hey, I totally respect you rejecting me, and that’s only normal. But you don’t have to be mean about it,” Dean said.

The woman scoffed again “Yeah right, loser.” And she left.

“O. . . kay” Dean said his eyebrows raised. He turned to the barmaid.

“Can I get three beers please?”

“Come on,” she replied, “you get rejected and decide to drown your sorrow in alcohol? No one wants to see a drunk clown!”

Dean chuckled, “I’m here with my brother and my friend.”

“Oh,” the barmaid said, “Honour is safe then,” she said as she grabbed three beers from a fridge under the bar.

“Yeah, well my friend’s not here yet, though. I’m not even sure he’s coming. That sucks.” Dean said almost pouting. “It was supposed to be our guys night and he ditched us.”

“Guys night, huh?” the barmaid said leaning in and resting her chin on her hand with a playful look, full of double-entendres.

“Yeah, grabbing drinks, having a good time, getting lucky. We have a terrible job, so that was a nice change.”

“Oh you’re work buddies?” she asked.

“Well, no we’re more than that—”

She straightened up, disappointed.

“Oh, I was only joking earlier. . . I didn’t think—Well, anyway, I hope he shows up.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed.

The barmaid stood on tiptoe and smiled friskily.

“I’ll tell you who will get lucky tonight. . .” she said looking over Dean’s shoulder and running her fingers through her hair seductively. “This guy.” She bit her lower lip.

Dean looked over his shoulder. The bar was packed full and he didn’t see anyone in particular. He turned back to pay the barmaid but she was still looking over his shoulder smiling.

“Hello gorgeous,” she said flirtily leaning in over Dean. “What can I get you?”

Curious as to know who she was ignoring him for, Dean turned around on his stool. He came face to face with Castiel.

The angel totally ignored the barmaid and tilted his head.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Oh, is this your friend?” she asked disappointedly. “All the best looking ones, I swear” she grumbled.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed, but said nothing.

“I’ll have what he’s having, please,” Cas said in his signature deep voice.

“Oh sweetheart, he already got you something,” she smiled to Castiel, gauged him appreciatively and clicked her tongue as if saying “Too bad!” She turned away to a customer who had been waving at her for the last two minutes.

Dean handed him his beer.

“How nice of you to finally show up, Cas!” Dean said grumpily.

“Hey guys,” Sam said. He grabbed the beer that was beside Dean “Is this mine?” His brother nodded.

Sam scrutinized Cas’ clothes and smiled to himself.

“I looked everywhere for you,” Cas said.

Both brothers cocked an eyebrow.

“What do you mean? I was either here or at the table with Sammy,” Dean replied. “And you can’t miss him, he’s taller than everyone else.”

“You said Sam talked about a bar, but you never said which bar. Do you know how many bars there are in Lebanon, Kansas, Dean?”

“I— What?”

“Twenty-two,” Cas replied.

“Okay, dork.”

“Wait,” Sam intervened, “so you went to all twenty-two bars?”

“No. It’s the nineteenth. But three of them were closed and two were having a private night,” Cas listed.

“Well, we’re glad you made it, then, right Dean?” Sam said nudging Dean in the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

Dean also scrutinized Cas’ outfit.

“So you’re late, and you’re not even dressed up!”

Cas looked at himself.

“What do you mean?” he asked, confused.

“I mean, you only lost the trench coat and you’re wearing jeans and plaids!” Dean replied.

Sam smirked.

“Yes, Dean, that’s my costume,” Cas said matter-of-factly.

“What? That’s not a costume! Those are normal clothes! I wear this on a regular basis!”

“That’s why it’s a pretty good costume!”

Sam chortled.

“That doesn’t make sense!” Dean said baffled.

Sam finally decided to intervene.

“He’s dressed up as you, dumbass,” he patted his brother on the shoulder while snorting loudly and rolling his eyes in mock exasperation.

“You— What?” Dean uttered, his eyes darting to Cas and detailing his outfit from head to toe.

“Look at him. The plaid, the stubble, the shoes, your AC/DC t-shirt, your jeans, complete with the gelled-up hair,” Sam said pointing out every detail.

Dean gaped without a sound. Cas was beaming.

“I’m dressed up as Dean Winchester,” he explained proudly.

“But you can’t— You--” Dean started. “Sam, tell him!”

Sam was about to reply when a young woman with long and curly red hair and a completely green outfit tapped on his shoulder.

He turned to face her and smiled.

“Yes? Can I help you?” he asked.

“Yes, my friends dared me to ask you if it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” Sam frowned at the appalling pickup line and looked over her shoulder at her giggling friends, his eyes darted back to the green woman quizzically.

“You know? Given the circumstances,” she said pointing at Sam’s outfit.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot,” he chuckled.

“He didn’t fall from Heaven, and he’s not a real angel you know,” Castiel replied with a stern voice, frowning.  “I don’t think this is a topic you should make fun of, a lot of them died in the process—” Dean grabbed his arm and drove him away from Sam and the redhead.

“What’s his problem?” the girl asked.

“He gets too literal sometimes,” Sam replied. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Lena. And you are. . . ?”

“Sam. Can I get you a drink, Lena?” She smiled and nodded as Sam hailed the barmaid.

 **

“Why did we leave?” Cas asked.

“He needed some time with that charming Green Lady,” Dean replied

“I think she was Poison Ivy,” Castiel said and he downed his bottle.

Dean looked baffled. Castiel pointed at his head “Metatron. Why would he need time with her?” he asked.

“I suppose he wants to get lucky tonight,” Dean said suggestively.

“Then he should be with Four-leaf Clover”, Cas squinted with a playful spark in his eyes which didn’t go unnoticed by Dean.

“Did you just. . . Make a joke? With a terrible pun?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“I think the alcohol is affecting me.”

“Erm, Cas, you only had one beer”, Dean said raising up Cas’ empty bottle.

“Weren’t you listening? I went to thirteen bars before coming here, and everyone wanted to buy me a drink, which was fortunate because I didn’t have enough money for all the alcohol.”

“Everyone?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well, ladies mostly,” Cas clarified.

“Whoa, player,” Dean said smirking.

“Some guys too. They all seemed eager to be called Dean,” he said tilting his head. “Or Daddy, for that matter,” he finished with a confused squint.

Dean barked with laughter.

“Well I supposed they couldn’t resist your impossibly blue eyes,” Dean said endearingly. Cas smiled shyly.

“So. . . You really don’t like my costume?” the angel asked disheartened.

“Well, I mean, it’s good, but, no one will recognise you,” Dean explained.

“I don’t care. It’s my costume and I like it. I’m only sorry you don’t,” Cas said slightly sad.

The hunter was about to reply, but a gorgeous girl with a warm tawny skin and luscious curly black hair in a WonderWoman costume interrupted them.

“Hello, we’re doing shooters over there, do you care to join?” she asked squeezing Cas’ bicep. He looked at Dean. She turned to him, “Your clown friend can join us if he wants.”

“The  _clown friend_  will stay here, thanks, with his own fr—”

“ ’Kay,” she replied and dragged Cas away as he turned helplessly to Dean. Through the crowd, Dean lost sight of him. He sighed.

“Great costume, Dean,” he said to himself. He headed to the bathroom to wash his face and take off the clown outfit.

“Thankfully, I kept my actual clothes underneath”, he mumbled in the cubicle.  He then headed to the bar and ordered some whisky, two times in a row.

Dean spotted Sam in a lively conversation with Poison Ivy. She was laughing and leaning in as she did.

Dean scoffed. “Oh come on, he’s not  ** _that_**  funny.”

He sat at the bar for God knew how long and after downing three more glasses of whisky he needed to use the bathroom again. He staggered towards the door when a couple knocked his glass out of his hand and his t-shirt was damp with the rich yellow liquor.

“Hey watch where you’re—” he froze. His eyes met cerulean eyes widened with incredulity. Cas pushed away the gorgeous girl from before, given that she was almost literally glued to his mouth, but his hands still rested on her hips.

The angel was completely dishevelled and his lips were bright pink and slightly swollen. Dean’s eyes lingered on his friend’s lips. He opened his mouth to say something but he just decided otherwise and headed the other way, towards the door, instead of heading to the bathroom as he had first intended. The gorgeous girl wrapped her toned arms around Cas’ neck and resumed kissing him, while squeezing her body tight against his, leaving no doubt about her intentions. Cas pushed her away again and tried to follow Dean, leaving her standing there.

Weirdly enough, Dean managed to navigate the crowd with ease despite his inebriation. He made his way around the building and walked for less than five minutes to get to Baby and go back to the bunker. But Cas managed to reach him before he got to the car.

He jogged behind Dean calling his name. Dean turned around too quickly and put his arms out to stabilise himself. He smirked at the angel who was catching up with him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you jog, Cas,” he paused allowing Cas to get closer “So! Have you finished locking lips with your girlfriend in there?” Dean asked.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Cas said frowning. “I saw you leaving, Dean. Are you alright?” he asked avoiding Dean’s question.

“Yeah, ‘course! I’m. . . I’m. . . PEACHY!” Dean exclaimed reaching out (but coming short) trying to dig his index finger into Cas’ chest.

The angel tilted his head. He took a step closer and put his hand on Dean’s arm.

“You shouldn’t be driving home. It’s not safe,” he said.

Dean jerked his arm away “I’m good!” but the suddenness of the motion made him lose his balance and trip on the hood of his car.

“Okay, I might be just sliiiightly drunk,” he conceded reluctantly.

“I’ll take you home, Dean,” the angel said helping Dean up.

“No! Go back to Manizer in there.”

“Manizer? I don’t think that’s an actual word,” Cas said.

“Well, you know what I mean. We were supposed to have a fun night out, just us three. And PoisonGirl and Manizer just ruined it all!” Dean said pouting. “And I looked stupid in that outfit,” (he threw the clown costume he was still holding on the ground), “I’m drunk, my nerdy brother and my angel with constipated feelings got luckier than me, and I don’t understand how you look so good in my jeans and t-shirt,” Dean let out with his arms flailing all around.

Cas frowned.

“Okay Dean, that’s it. I’m taking you back,” he said more firmly.

He tried to touch Dean's forehead with two fingers but Dean just pushed his hand away.

“No. Just. . . Walk with me okay?” he almost pleaded.

Castiel sighed. “Of course, but first let me. . .”

He applied two fingers on Dean’s forehead and the hunter’s eyes became instantly less glassy.

“What the hell, Cas?” he asked.

“I’ve un-drunk you,” the angel said.

“You. . . What, now?”

“You’re not drunk anymore,” Cas explained.

“Yeah, thanks, Captain Obvious, I got that. But why?”

“Oh, I thought— I thought you’d appreciate it more if you were sober. Sorry.”

“Appreciate what more?” Dean asked.

“Nothing, I’m sorry.” The angel replied.

“Cas, you don’t have to apologise for everything. Thank you,” Dean replied. “Hey, don’t let me hold you back from your kissing session,” Dean said with a smirk.

“You’re not. I didn’t want to be her pizza man anyway. She just grabbed me, and I let her. It was nice though, very enjoyable. She had soft lips and what she did with her tongue was—”

“Hey too much information, Cas, thanks,” Dean interrupted.

“Interesting,” Cas finished at the same time.

Dean chuckled as he shook his head. They walked for a while without saying a word, comfortable enough in the silence that had settled between the two of them as they headed back to the car.

“So, you never actually replied to my question, do you not like my costume?” Castiel asked.

“Nah, man I do, it’s great. It fits you. Thanks for picking me,” Dean said with a warm smile.

“I did what you said: kids dress up as something scary, women as something sexy and men as something they wish they were,” Castiel said.

Dean cocked an eyebrow and stopped Cas by putting his hand on the angel’s forearm. Castiel turned to face Dean.

“Wait, so what does that make me?” Dean asked. Cas stared at him.

“Am I something scary, sexy or that you wish you were?” Dean asked perplexed.

“Yes,” the angel replied.

“Yes? Yes to what? Scary, sexy or that you wish you—”

“Yes,” the angel repeated staring at Dean very seriously.

Dean was looking back at the angel’s mesmerizing blue eyes but the connexion broke when Cas’ WonderWoman reached them.

“I’ve been looking all over for you!”

If looks could kill, Dean was clearly stabbing her with his scowl.  _“Can’t we just catch a break?”_  he thought.

“Do you want to resume our “previous activity”” (she had used air quotes on those last two words) “In my flat?” she said with a suggestive look. “I live just nearby. Oh and just so you know. . .” she got closer to Cas but whispered loudly in his ear “I can also be Catwoman if you want me to,” and she literally purred.

“O. . .kay, I’ll leave you two alone,” Dean said walking away. Cas helplessly looked at Dean, yet again, his heart pounding.

Cas scowled at the girl and grabbed her hands as they were getting too adventurous under his t-shirt. She looked contrite and bit her lips, her hazel eyes lingering on Cas’.

“No Sarah, I— My friend’s drunk, I need to take him home now,” he lied as he let go of her hands.

Dean spun around a few feet away and assessed the situation: Cas was almost pleading him silently and the girl was glaring at him. Clearly, she had other plans. Dean decided to play along.

“I am  ** _not_**  drunk!” he said staggering on the spot in a perfect imitation of himself just half an hour before. Cas smiled gracefully.

“See? He says he’s fine,” Sarah said.

“Of course he’s not, I’m sure he can’t even tell the time,” Cas said with a meaningful look over to Dean.

“ ’Course I can,” Dean rolled up his sleeve looked at his watch, looked up at Cas who was biting his lip hoping Dean would mess up on purpose. Dean smirked and then stared back at his watch for a very long few seconds, during which both Cas and his lady friend were holding their breath.

“I’m not drunk, Time!” he exclaimed. He held up both his hands in victory, “Nailed it!” he said, beaming. Cas looked down and bit his lip concealing a smile. The girl fumed and stormed away.

“You can have him, you jerk,” she snarled while she passed him.

Dean burst out laughing as Cas reached him. The hunter put his arm around Castiel’s shoulder, trying to regain his balance from laughing.

“See, that’s what I meant. I miss you. Laughing with you,” he corrected. “So I seem to remember we said we’d eat candies,” Dean said with a smile.

“Indeed,” replied Cas mirroring Dean’s smile.

“I’ve got some, stashed in the car. I’m trying to hide them from Sam. See, Gigantor is a fit nerd, but he loves candies. Especially when they’re mine,” Dean explained.

He fumbled in his car for candies as Cas sat on the hood. Dean joined him and smiled when he handed him a Mars bar. The angel refused it politely and Dean smiled. Cas and Sammy were the only two people in the world he allowed to sit on his Baby. That was saying something. Dean settled beside Castiel and, with his teeth, ripped open a Sour Patch Kids bag. He handed the bag to Cas who helped himself, wincing at the surprising feeling on his tongue; Dean chuckled glancing at him from the corner of his eyes.

The angel lay down on the windshield, looked up at the stars and smiled with nostalgia.

“I remember when some of them appeared. . .” he said. Dean stared at the angel, nonplussed.

 _“What is he talking about?”_ He followed his look.  _“Oh, right. The stars.”_  Dean smiled and mimicked him, laying on Baby. He put the candy bag between them and crossed his hands under his head. In this position, he turned towards his friend and though Dean couldn’t quite discern anything, his eyes settled on Cas’; he knew they were amazingly blue even in the dark. The hunter pictured how they were shimmering with silver at that very moment, while he was talking about his past as a full-on angel, or as he called it as “a wavelength of celestial intent”.

Sometimes Dean forgot how old Cas really was. The angel had the child-like ability to marvel at everything and anything. From the most delicate flower to the most ardent pyre. Once, Dean had caught him crouching down and detailing a dandelion. Castiel had grazed the flower so gingerly that none of the seeds had flown away. The hunter cherished that moment because he had seen how merciless the angel could be on a battlefield, but that wasn’t all there was to him.

Cas was exactly what Dean thought angels should be: wonderful and fierce. He had this aura about him, that had nothing to do with grace. It was the way Cas walked and talked, you knew he was something else. He was definitely an excellent soldier, but he looked like a holy baby tax accountant. He was the kind of being who could carve a sigil into his own chest as a strategic move, but also the one who would interrogate cats. Lost in his train of thoughts, Dean licked his lower lip as his eyes lingered on Cas’ own. When he realised that the slightly chapped lips weren’t moving anymore he blinked and his eyes darted to the angel’s, where they met an expectant look. It dawned on Dean that Cas had been talking this whole time and was now awaiting his reaction, raised on one elbow.

“I—Sorry Cas, I wasn’t listening,” he said apologetically.

Cas looked down “Oh it’s okay, I’m sorry I was just rambling.”

“No, no man, I’m the one who should apologise, I— I was just-- Lost in thoughts.”

“What were you thinking about?” Castiel asked curiously leaning in trying to read Dean’s infinite green eyes in the dark.

“You,” Dean simply said. He sat up quickly “I mean—No, that’s not. . .”

Cas sat up too and smiled to himself. “Me?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah,” he admitted.

The angel bit his lip and he went on after a pause: “Do you remember calling me your angel?”

Dean paused and stared at Cas pondering whether or not the question was rhetorical. The angel’s long look showed he was expecting an answer and Dean knew he couldn’t just joke his way out of this one.

“I—Vaguely yes,” he said. “I didn’t mean to disrespect you or anything. I know you’re not  ** _my_**  angel. But you know, you’re always around, and we’re very close and—”

“And you feel like I’m your guardian,” Cas finished. Dean nodded. “No, but really Dean, I get it,” Cas said. “And I am.” He lay back down.

“You are?” Dean said furrowing his eyebrows still raised on his elbow.

“Yours,” Cas clarified as he looked intensely into Dean’s eyes. The hunter’s heart skipped a bit. And on that note, the angel turned away and looked up at the stars again.

 _“Did he just—”_ the hunter thought. He cleared his throat. “Okay Cas you can’t say things like that,” Dean said.

Cas sat up.

“Why not?” he asked confounded.

“It’s just. . . This means too much, you know?” He paused. “ I don’t think you realise the weight of your words right now. See, it’s like— Like your costume tonight. . .” he started.

Cas squinted at Dean. “What about it?”

“Why did you pick me?”

Cas tilted his head. “What do you mean?” he asked. “I told you.”

“No actually. You didn’t. You only said that you did what **_I_** told you,”

“That’s right,” Cas confirmed.

Dean frowned. This was pointless; Cas wasn’t going to say anything. Dean scoffed and stood up, his back turned on the angel. Cas followed and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. The hunter turned to face him, and with only a glance in the angel’s eyes, he sighed. Cas withdrew his hand.

“I don’t know man, one minute you’re like: “Hello Dean, I went to all 500 bars in Lebanon, Kansas, to find you—” Dean had impersonated his friend’s low voice perfectly, to which Cas had frowned and mumbled something.

“What?” Dean asked with his normal voice.

“It’s _twenty-two_ bars in Lebanon, Kansas,” the angel corrected sternly.

“Yeah well, so one minute you’re saying this, the next you’re sucking face with the hottest girl in the joint, and after that, you’re all “Hey I’m yours, Dean”. He threw his hands in the air in frustration. “I mean, I don’t know what to do with this.”

Cas stared at Dean’s eyes as if pondering whether or not he was ready to hear what he had to say. The angel took a deep breath.

“I dressed up as you because you said men dress up as something they wish they were. And Dean. . .” He waited for Dean to look him in the eyes. “I wish I were more like you,” Castiel said with honesty.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re strong, you’re not afraid to speak your mind and you’re willing to do anything for your family. You have drive and you have faith. Not in God, not in angels; but in your family. You had faith in Sam, even when he went off tracks. You had faith in me and believed I could be saved when I was actually programmed to kill you. I know you won’t believe this Dean, but your heart is pure. And you’re the bravest man I’ve ever met.”

“Cas, I—” Dean started. Cas walked one step closer to Dean.

“You said children dressed up at something scary?” he paused, choosing his words carefully. “Well, I’ve never been so scared in my life, and I’ve lived for millennia.

 “I’m scared that you changed me fundamentally, I, an angel of the Lord. I was supposed to be absolute but just being around you, made me question everything I was and everything I knew. You’ve put your trust in me, and I’m afraid I’m not worth it. I’m scared that one day I’ll lose it, and then what?

“I’m also scared that someday I will lose  ** _you_**  for good. And I’ve seen you die over and over again and every time I feel like I’m dying with you. Because you’re mortal, and you humans are so fragile, your lifespan is ridiculously short and even if you get old, it’s not much more than a blink compared to my lifespan. And your soul Dean, if only you could see it. . . It’s vibrant and shimmering and it looks like pure gold; and when I first laid eyes on you in Hell, you overshadowed everything; and I knew I would protect your soul whatever the price. Your soul is so precious that it scares me, Dean. I dread the day when the emeralds of your eyes will lose that spark of life and stop reflecting it. I dread the day when I won’t be able to see you or your soul because you’ll be in your own paradise, and I won’t be allowed there. And finally Dean, I’m scared that pouring my heart right now, will have me banned from Heaven forever, but I’ll take that risk because this is nothing compared to the fear that you might never know how I feel, even though this could lead to you rejecting me.”

Dean blinked in disbelief. Since when had Cas been feeling that way?

“So, yes Dean. I don’t see why I can’t say I’m yours when you obviously have my heart in your hands.”

Castiel took one more step, now totally invading Dean’s personal space, but he couldn’t care less.

They had never been so close, so much so, that Cas could have easily counted Dean’s freckles if he wasn’t so mesmerized by the hunter; and Dean could detail every single wrinkle around his friend’s eyes that, without a doubt, were due to the enormous amount of squinting that he had been doing these past years.

Dean’s stomach fluttered and he could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. It was so loud that he wondered if Cas could hear it too. But this whole confession had been so intense that Dean felt waves of energy emanating from the angel, who was almost vibrating.

 “I had no id—” he managed, just before the angel’s lips crashed on his, urgent and soft.

Dean’s gasped; his first reaction had been to push Castiel away and he placed his hands on the angel’s hips ready to do so, but to his own surprise he ended up pulling him in hungrily as he had mentally registered that Castiel’s lips faintly tasted a pleasant mix of Sour Patch Kids and tequila.

The street lamp above them flickered as Cas’ right hand settled on Dean’s jawline, and his left hand slipped around the hunter’s neck grazing the short hair there; it instantly sent electrical waves down to Dean’s spine. Suddenly, the hunter shoved Castiel away; the angel stepped back with a bewildered look and behind those cerulean eyes, Dean detected hurt.

They both stared at each other without a word, breathing raggedly. Cas was the first one to break the connection; he looked away, towards the bar, trying to hide his broken heart and to find a good excuse to leave.

When he looked back at Dean his eyes widened in shock as the hunter had, in turn, invaded his own personal space, gazing at his ice blue eyes.

Dean’s thumb slightly brushed Cas’ bottom lip and a smile hovered on his lips.

“Dean, I—” the angel started, but Dean leaned in, tilted his head slowly without breaking eye contact while caressing his cheek with his thumb. He then gently raised the angel chin so that his mouth would meet his own, and Castiel wondered if human hearts could jump right out of their chests.

Just before Dean captured his lips with another kiss, Cas’ eyes fluttered shut. The second kiss was somehow both gentler and more intense than the first one. Cas felt Dean’s stubble scraping against his own as the hunter’s tongue gently slid on his lips. He moaned—almost groaned--, into the kiss and tilted his head to deepen it as his lips parted slightly. Tentatively Dean’s tongue slipped into the angel’s mouth.

The streetlamp above them shattered in a shower of sparks without them noticing.

Dean’s hands were now framing the angel’s face as the kiss deepened; while Castiel tugged at his t-shirt to allow their lips to meld even more. Without even realising it Castiel sucked on Dean’s lower lip and the hunter groaned.

His eyes still closed, he felt Dean chuckling against his mouth. The angel pulled away and managed to focus on Dean’s while his head was slightly buzzing from the adrenaline. Both men had blown pupils and Dean's smile widened.

“You forgot sexy,” he said with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

It didn’t quite register with Cas.

“I—What?” the angel asked confused.

“Your costume when you explained it. . . You forgot sexy,” Dean clarified.

Cas’ eyes sparkled, mirroring Dean’s.

“I didn’t think I needed to explain that part,” he smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean again.

 

**

Sam and Lena exited the bar. They walked around the building just to make sure Castiel and his brother had left and weren’t waiting for Sam.

From afar, he saw the two silhouettes flush against each other under a broken street lamp and smiled to himself. Lena squinted and pointed at them.

“Hey isn’t that your brother and Mr Literal Guy?”

“Yup,” Sam smiled.

“Oh, I thought I heard the barmaid lamenting!” she said.

They both chuckled as they went the other way.

 


End file.
